


Queen of the Playground

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She had taught many children some she remembered with fondness then there was Madelyn Stillwell.





	Queen of the Playground

Alison Baker taught hundreds of children; she would never claim to remember all their names or their faces, but some were unforgettable.

Luca Rossi eating fifteen worms, chugging down a bottle of milk and then puking on her new shoes, she'll always remember the smell of the vomit. Daisy Smith years before Luca with her one blue eye and one brown eye, hair the colour of mud. These are the children she thinks about and smiles, but then were children like Madelyn Stillwell that she remembers with horror rather than fondness.

The unnatural way she carried herself like an adult in a child's body, the lies that dripped off her tongue honey-sweet, the bruises blue and purple on her skin.

_That blue and white dress wet with blood burn in Allison's mind._

The younger children flocked to her, Madelyn was good with them. Kind and patient, revelling in their need and awe of her. She was fond of one boy named Luke with baby blue eyes and blonde hair; he followed her around like a puppy. Madelyn doted on him like a mother with a newborn baby.

_Sunshine, dark crimson clinging to her hands and the smell of iron in the air._

Smart, Madelyn was smart as a whip with a knife-sharp tongue to match. A different face, personality for every person she interacted with that it was impossible to tell who the real Madelyn Stillwell was.

_Paul Franks head resting on her lap, blood pouring from his. Eyes wide open, not breathing. "He fell," childlike and innocent voice whispers. "It wasn't my fault,"._

The Queen of the World game she made the other children play, a game in the eyes of the other adults, but to Alison knew it was a test run. Madelyn swinging higher and higher like she was trying to reach out and touch the sun while her minion around her obeyed her every whim.

_Paul Frank's funeral, dressed in black and black nail polish, Madelyn is the only one dry-eyed, but no one other than Alison notices._

The glossy magazine rests on Allison's lap, headline The Woman behind the Heroes. Madelyn Stillwell all grown up, one of the most powerful women in America picture looking up at her. All Alison can see is the child she was.


End file.
